


come and get your love

by swallowsmateforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Chance Meetings, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Famous/Not famous, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Harry, secret rendez vous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/pseuds/swallowsmateforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The last place Louis ever expected to find himself on a Thursday night was in the green room of the biggest band in the world, standing awkwardly against the wall while his little sisters flutter around excitedly from band member to band member, getting t-shirts signed and posing for photos with the band’s official photographer.</i>
</p><p>  <i>Louis can’t keep his eyes off of Harry Styles and he can’t be bothered to pretend any differently, either.</i></p><p>or - a not-so-chance meeting of two boys fated to be in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come and get your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catherineong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineong/gifts).



> I deviated from the prompt just a little bit and I hope you don't mind. I think overall this fic fulfills the prompt and I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> A million thanks to my two betas, [matriarchally](http://matriarchally.tumblr.com) and [harrysnowwhitestyles](http://harrysnowwhitestyles.tumblr.com), who came to my rescue literally at the last minute. Thank you for stepping up and being lovely!
> 
> Title from the song of the same name by Redbone.

The last place Louis ever expected to find himself on a Thursday night was in the green room of the biggest band in the world, standing awkwardly against the wall while his little sisters flutter around excitedly from band member to band member, getting t-shirts signed and posing for photos with the band’s official photographer.

Louis can’t keep his eyes off of Harry Styles and he can’t be bothered to pretend any differently, either.

Harry Styles is near six feet of toned, tattooed, beautiful boy and Louis is not as strong a man as he imagines himself to be. He can’t find it within himself not to stare, not to watch the way Harry moved about the room, all smiles and hugs given with impunity.

Now, with his little sisters in the room, is not the time for Louis to be thinking about what it might be like to have those strong arms hold him down but here he is, anyway.

Louis watches Phoebe and Daisy giggling with a few of the other girls in the room, waiting politely for their turn at getting a hug from the blonde one.

The atmosphere is incredibly relaxed – the room is comfortable, couches and tables laden with snacks and goodies for everyone – and Louis watches as parents chat with each other, their children excited to be meeting the band. Louis’ sure he spots a mum or two getting flustered as well but really it was all quite nice.

He leans back against the wall, hands in the tight pockets of his skinny jeans. Louis doesn’t want to ruin his sisters’ moment by embarrassing himself with saying something stupid to Harry, so he hangs back, quiet and unassuming.

Doesn’t mean he can’t look, though.

Louis lets his eyes wander over Harry’s body, taking in the bulge of his biceps, the breadth of his shoulders, the length of his legs.

The size of his hands.

_God._

Harry has pretty, pouty, pink lips and green doe eyes and long, beautiful curls that Louis would very much like to run his hands through, tug a little.

Louis bites his lip to ground himself, the pain tugging him back to reality where he can remember that getting hard in his jeans is in no way appropriate at this time.

He’s pulled out of his staring-daze by Phoebe tugging on his wrist, grabbing his attention.

“Will you take pictures on your phone for us, Lou?” She asks, bright blue eyes staring up at him. “They said it’s okay,” Phoebe insists, nodding a bit as she pulls Louis along.

He doesn’t need this, but there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for his sisters.

“Sure, yeah,” he tells her, delighting in the way her face lights up as she skips back to Daisy to set up a group photo with the three band members and her sister.

Louis crosses the room with his phone out, tapping the camera app open and biting at his lip a little as he waits for them to set up. Harry is crouched down between the twins, Liam and Niall behind them, and it makes for a lovely photo as Louis snaps off a handful of them so the girls have variety to choose from.

“There you are, girls,” Louis says, laughs a little as Daisy hides a giggle behind her hand when Liam comments that the photos will no doubt turn out nice with such lovely girls in them. Louis can’t help but be charmed. Liam Payne has got to be the most non-threatening man in the world. Louis might admonish any man making any comments about his sisters any other time, but Liam is a human puppy and no doubt an expert at kind comments to his fans.

“Nice of you to do this for them,” comes a voice from Louis’ right, and when he turns and sees Harry Styles, Louis’ brain powers down for a moment.

“What?” Is all he can manage, staring blatantly at Harry Styles’ beautiful face a mere foot and a half from his own.

“You’re their brother, right? I’m only guessing but. Usually it’s mums and dads who come to these things,” Harry comments and Louis can’t find it in him to look away, even for one second, no matter how creepy it might be. Harry’s coy smile is smug and cheeky all the same and it’s infuriatingly sexy.

“Oh, right, yeah,” Louis says, finally finding it within himself to break his trance for a moment to stuff his phone into his back pocket. “Mum was feeling poorly, she was going to but. Too ill, so. Here I am,” Louis shrugs gently, laughing lightly.

He doesn’t miss the way Harry’s smile turns to a smirk, the way Harry’s eyes quickly-but-definitely run down and back up Louis’ body. _What the fuck._

“Mm, lucky,” Harry says, soft and just for Louis to hear.

“Beg your pardon?” Louis laughs, bright and airy. “Bit full of yourself, mate?” He asks, teasing, but delighting in Harry’s bold delivery.

“Reckon I meant me,” Harry says and Louis really, really cannot deal with this right now. This is absolutely not what he needs. Not that he’d ever admit it to anyone but Harry Styles has been wank fodder for Louis since the day he saw those big green eyes on the X Factor five years ago. Louis had been eighteen, home in Doncaster for the summer, and Lottie had been obsessed with the X Factor which meant Saturdays with a living room full of pre-teen girls cooing at the television full of cute, singing boys.

Louis had seen those big green eyes and cheeky smile on screen once and been hooked.

Harry had only gotten hotter and hotter as he grew up – twenty-one and tall and toned and tattooed – and Louis wouldn’t tell a soul but he’d turned Harry’s Instagram notifications on hoping for the day Harry would post a selfie.

“Are you flirting with me, Harry Styles?” Louis asks, bold and putting it out there. Louis’ not shy, has never been one to hold back with fit blokes, but this is a bit different. Still, he’s not afraid to ask, and the way Harry ducks his head for a moment, hides his smile just a bit, is a dead giveaway.

“I think I am,” Harry admits, just as bold as Louis had been. “Can you blame me?”

It surprises a laugh out of Louis and he grins, tossing his head back in delight. Harry laughs, too, and Louis can’t help but feel warm and giddy all over. He glances over his shoulder to see the twins talking to Liam Payne, and then returns his attention to Harry.

“What makes you think I’m interested in being flirted with?” Louis asks as he crosses his arms over his chest, pops his hip a little. He’s definitely interested and he knows Harry can tell.

“Shot in the dark, really,” Harry says, smiling at Louis and shrugging. “Figured I’d take a chance. It’s not every day beautiful boys attend our meet and greets,” he tells Louis and Louis laughs.

“Oh, so you’ve got to chat us all up when it does happen, hm?” He asks, teasing.

“No, just you,” Harry tells him, quiet and coy, and Louis’ heart stutters a bit at the way Harry smiles at him. He’s so stunning it isn’t fair, and Louis wants to sort of tuck Harry into his pocket and keep him there forever.

It’s then that the band handler announces that it’s time to wrap, that the boys have had a long day and they appreciate everyone coming.

Five minutes of flirting with Harry Styles was worth two hours of screaming fans near blowing his eardrums out during the show.

Louis tosses his fringe back out of his eyes, smiles over at Harry and shrugs a bit.

“It was nice to meet you, Harry Styles,” he says before making to go collect the girls again. He’s stopped by a large hand curling around his elbow and pulling him back.

“Wait,” Harry says, mischief in his eyes and Louis can’t help the goosebumps bubbling over his skin. “Give me your name, yeah? I’ll put it on the guest list for our after party. If you want to come, I mean. I don’t want to be presumptuous. Or weird. Is that weird?” Harry asks, brow furrowed as he pouts his lips slightly in thought.

“Can’t bring two little girls, can I?” Louis asks, teasing, and laughing gently. “I’ve got to take them home to Doncaster tonight,” Louis said with a small shrug. He’s very charmed by Harry’s boldness and also the adorable pout on his face, and Harry’s interest in Louis is something he never saw coming. He can’t believe he’s entertaining the idea of an hour round-trip drive home and back for an after party and possible one-night stand with a boy bander. What is his life?

“Right, of course, sorry,” Harry nods agreeably. “I hope you don’t think I’m some creep,” Harry tells him and Louis is so endeared. “Just, you’re lovely and I wanted to say hello,” Harry says. His giant hand is still holding Louis’ arm gently.

“I’ll come back,” Louis says decidedly. “It’s just a half hour to drive home. I can be back in a little over an hour,” He tells him, excitement flaring up in his belly. This is probably the most ridiculous thing he’s ever done and Louis can’t believe this weird night has turned into this. He hopes he doesn’t sound desperate.

If his mum hadn’t been too ill to take the girls to the show tonight Louis would have been home probably getting wankered with Stan.

Now he might be sleeping with the pop star of his dreams tonight.

Harry’s big green eyes light up, a smile spreading on his face. “Are you sure?” He asks, and Louis bites his lip gently.

“I’ll come, yeah,” Louis tells him, glancing back at the security personnel who are currently herding meet and greet guests out, at his little sisters waiting patiently. “It’s Louis Tomlinson, for the list,” Louis says, baffled at the way his night has turned out. Never in his life has Louis been placed on a guest list and the thought of giving his name to some guy with a clipboard at the door, bypassing the waiting line outside, feels a little douchey but exciting none the less.

“I’ll see you there, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry says, and his eyes are so bright and so green and Louis is so desperately gone for this bright-eyed beautiful boy already.

Louis nods, gives a coy smile to Harry before he steps away to go collect his sisters and all their signed regalia collected from the meet and greet.

“What was Harry saying to you, Lou?” Phoebe asks as they cross the parking lot together, each hand holding onto one of his sisters’. “You guys talked a long time,” she adds.

“He told me how lucky I am to have such lovely sisters,” Louis says, taking the opportunity to butter them up. “Said you two are lovely girls and way better than his big sisters,” Louis tells them, letting the girls go when they reach his car.

Daisy giggles into her hand as Louis unlocks the doors and lets the girls climb in. A little white lie never hurt anyone, especially with the delighted way his baby sisters are giggling as they get seatbelts buckled in the backseat.

There’s nothing Louis wants to do more than speed the entire way back to Donny but he’s got his baby sisters in the car and he doesn’t fancy being responsible for a reckless accident. It’s all he can do to drive the speed limit as he listens to Phoebe and Daisy recall every moment of the concert and the meet and greet in specific detail. They’re going to crash hard once they’re home, he can tell, but it’s been worth it.

Especially because of Harry.

Part of Louis doesn’t quite believe what happened, doesn’t quite believe he should even be driving back to Sheffield tonight on the promise of an after party and the hint of a hook-up, but he knows he’s going to do it and it could be the most reckless thing he’s ever done.

When he pulls into the drive at home Louis helps the girls out, helps collect all their things from the concert before he leads them up to the house and lets them in quietly.

“Brush your teeth before you go to bed,” Louis reminds them as he toes off his own shoes. Daisy was near nodding off toward the end of the drive and Louis smiles as he watches the twins climb the stairs, slow and sleepy and most likely not going to brush their teeth before tumbling into bed.

Louis hurries up the stairs himself to his bedroom, closes the door behind him quietly before he tears into his closet to change his outfit. He looked good for the concert, he knows that, but he has the most perfect pair of painted-on black jeans he needs to wear to this after party – the kind that hug his thighs and show off his arse in the best way. Louis’ no stranger to knowing his assets and a tight pair of jeans are going to help him out, no doubt.

He wiggles into the new jeans, hops as he tugs them up and buttons them. He opts to change his shirt as well and tugs a fitted white t-shirt over his head, nothing special but dipping in at the waist in all the right ways. Louis doesn’t want to waste time so he quickly runs his fingers through his fringe before dabbing on some cologne and taking off down the stairs again. He can speed back to Sheffield in a hurry – the roads won’t be too busy at this time on a Thursday night. He sends a quick text to his mum, says he’s going out and will spend the night at Stan’s, then hurries out of the house and back to his car.

When Louis arrives at the club the after party is being held  he can’t help the rolling nerves in his tummy or the way his heart flutters a little at the thought of parking his car and walking right up to the front of the endlessly long line. In no world ever did Louis imagine that he’d be doing something like this. With a last deep breath to psych himself up Louis steps out of his car and makes sure the doors are locked before pocketing his keys and crossing the street to the entrance of the club.

He can hear the loud _thumpa-thumpa_ of the baseline from outside, can feel the excitement of the people waiting in line behind a man with a clipboard and a headset on. Louis knows he has to just go for it before he loses his nerve, so he does, approaches the front of the line with hundreds of eyes staring at him.

“Back of the line, kid,” the large man says and Louis’ heart stutters for a moment. He feels like an asshole as he leans in to speak.

“Name should be on the list, it’s Louis Tomlinson,” he says, feeling like a right git but a little bit powerful all the same. He just prays that Harry did as he said and Louis’ name is genuinely on the guest list.

It’s an agonizing few seconds as the man looks down at his clipboard, runs his finger down the page before pausing and glancing back up at Louis.

“You’re in,” he says, nodding his head behind him toward the door before pressing a button on his headset. “Guest ‘Tomlinson’ has arrived,” he speaks into the mouthpiece and Louis is so uncomfortable with the hoity-toity fanciness of it all. If he weren’t here to meet a hot boy he’d probably hate everything about this but alas.

When he enters a hostess greets him with the promise of taking him to join his party. Louis follows easily, taking in his surroundings. It’s a fancy club, no doubt, girls in party dresses everywhere and the music loud enough he can feel it in his chest. He feels underdressed and like getting a drink in this place is going to cost him a couple hours’ wage. Fuck.

“Mr. Tomlinson,” the hostess says as she waves Louis into what he assumes is a VIP room.

“Thanks,” Louis tells her, feeling incredibly nervous as he steps through. It’s much the same as the club outside the room, dimmed lighting and the music not quite as loud, but full of leather furniture and a handful of people Louis could never name. He feels awkward for a moment, awkward to be in such a place, but excited at the idea of seeing Harry.

Harry Styles. Louis still can’t believe it really, that he was personally invited here by the celebrity world’s most eligible bachelor. Harry Styles, lothario playboy, moving around from model to model. Harry Styles, apparently interested in men and not afraid to be bold about it.

Harry Styles, sitting tucked in the corner of one of the large white leather couches and scrolling through his phone, face illuminated by the light of it.

Harry Styles, who looks up at noticing movement by the entry and lights up when his eyes lock with Louis’.

Louis bites his lower lip gently, tummy flip-flopping at the way Harry smiles at him and waves him over.

“You made it,” Harry says as he scoots back a bit for Louis to squeeze down next to him. “I wasn’t sure if you were serious about coming but I hoped,” he says and Louis can’t believe how earnest Harry is.

“This is probably the craziest thing I’ve ever done,” Louis admits, laughing a little as he shifts his body a bit to face Harry straight on. “But. I’m here,” he shrugs, smiling at Harry.

“Do you want a drink? I’m not really drinking right now but I can get you something,” Harry explains, but Louis shakes his head.

“No, it’s okay, if you’re not drinking I won’t,” he says. He wants to be sober for this anyway. If he’s really going to hook up with Harry Styles tonight there is nothing he wants to forget.

He doesn’t want to forget the way Harry smiles at him, the dimple in his cheek, and the way Harry’s fingertips touch gently at Louis’ knee.

Louis especially doesn’t want to forget the way conversation comes so easily despite the people around them, despite the music. It’s easy to talk to Harry in the privacy of their VIP room, various friends and crew for the band milling around and laughing and drinking, but Louis isn’t distracted by any of it. He’s focused solely on Harry in front of him, on the way he’s shifted to face Harry even more, their body language practically mirroring each other – open, inviting, rather intimate for two people who have known each other mere hours.

Louis doesn’t miss the way Harry’s fingertips touch his shoulder gently throughout conversation – Harry’s arm draped over the back of the sofa for easy access. When Harry’s fingertips make their move to the back of Louis’ neck, gently playing with the hair at Louis’ nape, Louis can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine. He arches into the touch, not even trying to hide the small gasp that falls from his lips, not missing the smirk on Harry’s.

Louis feels bold and brave and ready to dive in.

“You want to get out of here?” He asks, pulling his lower lip coyly beneath his teeth and watching Harry for his reaction.

Harry lights up, all bright green eyes and stunning smile, body alive with excitement, and he nods, drops his hand from Louis’ neck to rest on Louis’ thigh.

“Where should we go?” He asks, and Louis nearly rolls his eyes. There’s really only one answer.

“I know you’ve got a posh hotel room somewhere here, Styles, don’t play dumb,” Louis laughs, moves to stand up. He extends his hand out to Harry, waiting for him to take it. “I didn’t drive an hour to not get laid and have fancy room service after,” he says, as bold and daring as he ever was.

The laugh that Harry lets out is like music to Louis’ ears as Harry’s hand slips into his. He pulls Harry up and Louis grins, laughing as well, softer when Harry makes no move to let go of his hand.

“You’re something else,” Harry tells him and Louis just grins.

“You haven’t even said anything about my fuck-me jeans,” Louis tells him, grinning brightly. “These are my ‘get laid’ trousers. Either you’re a gentleman or you’re a prude, because these jeans don’t fail me ever,” Louis laughs as they make their way to the VIP exit. He knows Harry probably has to tie up a few loose ends before they can go, but he’s fine with waiting.

“Never?” Harry asks, a coy grin on his face.

“Never, and I don’t intend to break that track record,” Louis says with a little smirk. Louis pulls Harry close by their entwined fingers, leans in to speak privately against Harry’s ear. “I want to get fucked in the giant bed I know is waiting in that room,” Louis says, lifting up on his tiptoes in order to brush his lips against Harry’s earlobe.

“Jesus,” Harry groans, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. Louis isn’t afraid to be point blank about what he wants and this is Harry damn Styles; Louis’ not about to play it coy. “Fuck, you’re something else,” Harry says. Louis groans softly as Harry’s free arm winds around Louis’ slender waist and pulls them flush together, pressed chest to chest. His big hand slips down the small of Louis’ back and over his arse, cupping a large handful, sending pulses of arousal right to Louis’ already hardening cock.

“Better get us a car,” Louis purrs against Harry’s ear before he pulls away again completely. He’s not entirely sure what’s come over him other than the fact that Harry is easily one of the hottest men he’s ever hooked up with and the thrill of this being a big, elusive secret is doing something to him deep down inside. He’s not sure he believes what Harry said about not coming onto men often (“Just you” flashes through his mind again) but if he takes boys home to hotel rooms here and there Louis is determined to be the best he’s had, to carve out a space for himself in Harry’s memory, to be the measure anyone else in the future has to live up to.

“Right, a car, yeah,” Harry says and Louis loves how dumbstruck he is as he stammers over his words before ducking away to speak to whomever – security personnel Louis supposes. Louis doesn’t miss the glances from other people in the room, doesn’t miss the way eyes linger over him, curious and questioning and _envious,_ he can see, in a few of the stares shot his way. He takes the opportunity to preen a little bit under people’s gazes – pops his hip a bit and waits by the door where Harry’s left him. It’s no secret to anyone in the room that he’s leaving with Harry Styles for one reason only. It sends a thrill up Louis’ spine.

When Harry comes back to him it’s to take his hand again and lead Louis off, the two of them following behind a large mountain of a man escorting them through the back of the club to a door leading to an alleyway where there’s a waiting black car for them to climb into. Louis goes first, makes sure Harry gets a good eyeful of his arse as he does, then settles in on the leather seats as Harry comes in after him.

“You’re impossibly beautiful,” is what Harry says when the door is closed and they’re alone for the first time, the partition separating them from their driver.

“You’re already gonna get laid, Styles, no need for flattery now,” Louis teases as the car takes off and he settles back into the seat.

“I mean it,” Harry says, earnest in the way his hand finds Louis’ and tangles their fingers once again. “You’re so gorgeous, I can’t believe you came back here tonight, all this way,” he tells Louis, as if he’s not one of the most famous, most eligible bachelors in the world, with millions fawning over him daily, awaiting practically at his feet. It’s endearing that Harry Styles would be shocked and awed at a boy willing to hook up with him. Louis can’t help but smile.

“You haven’t even kissed me yet,” Louis tells him, laughing lightly as he glances down at their hands. They fit just right and Louis hates himself for thinking it. Harry’s large hand could engulf his small one easily and it feels nice to have Harry hold his hand like this.

“I didn’t want to be presumptuous,” Harry says.

“Harold, honestly,” Louis laughs as he rolls his eyes. “A few minutes ago I told you I wanted you to fuck me in your hotel bed, I think that’s a green light for kissing me, too,” he says, impossibly endeared by Harry.

“Come here, then,” Harry tells him, tugs his arm gently to encourage Louis closer. Louis does it, shifts in and leans closer to Harry, tips his chin up in invitation.

Louis isn’t one for clichés and doesn’t care to make a fuss over something as simple as a kiss but there are sparks. There are sparks and shivers and the softest of little moans at the way Harry’s hand cups the back of Louis’ neck and pulls him in to kiss him deeper, lips parting easily and the tiniest hint of tongue brushed over Louis’ lower lip.

“Fuck,” Louis whispers into the kiss as he presses closer to Harry, tempted to slip his knee over Harry’s thighs and straddle him in the back seat of a moving vehicle, but the window tint isn’t as dark as he’d like for that level of intimacy so he refrains, lets his teeth tug gently at Harry’s lip as he pulls away. The ride to Harry’s hotel isn’t too long, comfortable in the quiet and Harry’s hand in his own.

When they make it up to Harry’s suite, however, it’s game on and Harry wastes no time in pressing Louis up against the door, kissing Louis deeply as his big hands run down Louis’ sides and over his hips, squeezing and pulling him in close. Louis’ arms lock around Harry’s neck as he presses himself closer to the hard line of Harry’s toned body. Louis’ sure he’s never before and never will again be in a hotel suite as nice as this one but he can’t find it in him to take a look around at any of his surroundings as he kisses Harry, as they stumble through to the bedroom together.

Louis’ never smiled so much when he kissed someone and he thinks that happy, giggly kisses are perhaps the best kind.

“Can’t wait to get my mouth on your cock,” Harry says as he nudges Louis back to the bed. Louis lands with a little bounce, shimmying himself up the duvet and reaching out for Harry as he climbs up to settle between Louis’ knees.

“Fuck, you like that? Sucking cock?” Louis asks as he tangles his hands in Harry’s shirt and pulls him in to bite at his lips, to swallow Harry’s moan in their kiss.

“You have no idea,” Harry tells him as he pulls away to trail kisses down along Louis’ jawline, to nip at his neck and suck a bruise into Louis’ pulse point. “If your cock is as pretty as the rest of you I might never stop,” he all but purrs against Louis’ ear before shifting down as his hands push Louis’ t-shirt up Louis’ body.

If anyone had told Louis that one day he’d hook up with Harry Styles _and_ that Harry had a filthy mouth Louis would have laughed in their face.

Louis wiggles out of his shirt, tosses it aside to the floor somewhere as he shifts to prop himself up against all the lush pillows on the bed. He wants the best view of this, of Harry’s plump pink lips wrapped around Louis’ cock.

“Let’s hope I don’t disappoint, then,” Louis says, cheeky as he lifts his hips for Harry to tug Louis’ tight jeans down. When he’s left in just his pants, tented by his erection, he moans a little as Harry’s lips close around a nipple and suck softly, tongue teasing over it gently. Louis arches into Harry’s mouth, whimpers as he slides his fingers through Harry’s curls to push his hair back from his face.

“Reckon that’s not possible,” Harry tells him before he moves his mouth to Louis’ other nipple and delivers the same teasing treatment there. Louis moans quietly, lets his eyes flutter closed for a moment as the sensation goes straight to his dick.

He opens his eyes again when Harry shuffles down the bed between Louis’ legs and nuzzles his face in against Louis’ cock, breathes him in. It’s the hottest thing Louis can imagine and he can’t help the way he spreads his legs a little wider for Harry.

“Go on, then,” Louis says, voice raspy with his arousal. “Suck my dick,” he tells Harry, delighting in the gasp that Harry lets out as he hooks his fingers into the waistband of Louis’ pants and begins to pull them off as well. There’s something so incredibly arousing, vulnerable, about being completely naked while Harry is still completely clothed, and Louis loves how it makes him feel – like Harry isn’t even bothered with his own comfort or pleasure, so long as he gets Louis off.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Harry says, full of reverence as he curls his hand around Louis’ cock, strokes him slowly from base to tip and back down again. “Most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen,” he tells Louis and it sounds like he means it. Louis’ sure Harry’s said something similar to all kinds of people he’s slept with but he makes it sound, makes Louis feel, like he’s the only one. It makes shivers run down Louis’ spine just as Harry runs his tongue flat over the head of Louis’ cock.

Louis watches as Harry’s full, pink lips wrap around his cock, watches as Harry pushes down and begins to bob his head. He’s good, and Louis can’t help but moan at the way Harry’s tongue curls over the head on each upstroke before he goes down again. Louis’ not at all embarrassed to be vocal, to moan and let Harry know how good he’s doing. He shudders a bit, tugs Harry’s hair as Harry takes Louis all the way down into his throat before pulling up again, popping off Louis’ dick with a gasp as their eyes meet.

“You’re fucking amazing,” Louis tells him, strokes his fingers down the side of Harry’s jaw. “Thought you were gonna fuck me, hm?” He asks with a smirk at the way Harry’s eyes light up. “You need to get naked,” Louis tells Harry with a grin.

“How do you want it?” Harry asks Louis as he pushes himself up to sit on his knees, tugs his shirt up and over his head. Louis revels in letting his eyes roam over Harry’s toned torso, eyes taking in his tattoos and the lines of his muscles, the definition of his abs. Harry’s body is long and lithe and beautiful and Louis just wants nothing more than to have Harry on top of him.

Louis watches as Harry’s hands wander down his own body, flicking at the button of his jeans before popping it open, slow and teasingly. Louis’ caught up in staring, unable to answer, as Harry pushes his jeans and pants down slowly, revealing his neatly trimmed pubic hair that makes Louis’ mouth water a little.

It’s nothing compared to when he finally sees Harry’s cock – thick and big and heavy with arousal as Harry gets his clothes off completely. Louis’ eyes widen a bit, taking in Harry’s size and knowing how good it’s going to feel to have Harry’s big dick inside him.

“Fuck, you’re big,” Louis says, shifts up onto an elbow in order to reach out with his other hand and curl around Harry’s cock to stroke him a few times. Louis’ hand can’t circle Harry’s cock completely and he moans softly as he strokes his hand up Harry’s erection, thumbs over the tip. “Can’t wait to feel you,” Louis tells Harry as he flicks his gaze up to meet Harry’s. Harry’s staring back hungrily, like he’s ready to devour Louis, and Louis has no complaints about it.

“Can I eat you out?” Harry asks, blunt and point blank, and Louis shudders a little. As much as he wants to feel Harry’s big dick inside of him he’s never one to say no to getting his arse eaten. “Please? Wanna get my face in your arse so bad,” Harry says, filthy and already grasping at Louis’ hips to help him turn over.

“Fuck, you’re dirty, aren’t you?” Louis asks, but he goes easily, turns over onto his belly and spreads his legs as Harry pulls him up onto his knees.

“Look at you, Christ,” Harry purrs as he runs his hands down Louis’ back from shoulders to hips, squeezing handfuls of Louis’ arse and spreading him. It feels dirty – Harry’s a stranger, really, and he’s looking at Louis in such a vulnerable position. He loves it. “Your arse is to die for,” Harry tells him, and Louis feels Harry lean over, feels Harry’s lips press a kiss to the small of Louis’ back.

Harry wastes no time in shifting down, thumbs spreading Louis open as he leans in and presses a wet, sloppy kiss to Louis’ hole, all lips and tongue and spit and Louis moans loudly, arches his spine to press his arse back against Harry’s mouth.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis groans as he hangs his head between his shoulders, eyes falling closed as he focuses on the feeling of Harry’s tongue laving fat, wet stripes over his hole. That Harry Styles would eat arse this enthusiastically wasn’t something Louis imagined but he wasn’t complaining one bit; not with the way Harry buried his face in Louis’ arse and worked him over with mouth and tongue, sloppy and wet and so perfect Louis wasn’t sure he’d ever had better than this.

“Could eat you all fuckin’ day,” Harry says from behind him, moaning to himself as he circles his tongue around Louis’ hole. Harry’s hand slips between Louis’ legs and curls around his cock, strokes him slow and firm as he mouths over Louis’ hole again.

“Oh shit,” Louis groans against his forearm, gritting his teeth a little and rocking his hips back against Harry’s mouth. “Fuck, I’ll come like this,” he warns, knowing that with the way Harry’s mouth and hand are working him over it wouldn’t take long at all.

“Don’t,” Harry snaps, firm and sure as he squeezes Louis’ balls to hold him off. Louis whimpers a little as Harry bites at his arse cheek, and makes himself take a slow, deep breath to calm himself. He twists a little, rests his shoulders down on the bed so he can look back at Harry. It is, perhaps, the hottest scene of his life as he watches Harry suck a finger into his mouth, coat it with his saliva before he circles his finger around Louis’ arsehole and presses in gently, just enough to have Louis gasping.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis moans out, eyes locked on Harry’s face. He can’t see much more but can feel the way Harry’s finger gently curls inside of him before he pulls back all together.

“Need lube and stuff,” Harry says with a sly grin before he completely climbs off the bed and leaves Louis there on his knees, panting and so turned on he could burst.

“You’re a fucking tease,” Louis admonishes as he shakily turns himself back over. He stretches out on the lush bed and watches as Harry digs around in his bag for a moment before he comes out with a condom and a bottle of lubricant. His muscles glisten with the light sheen of sweat he’s worked up and Louis moans a little as he eyes Harry’s cock again, all thick and beautiful.

“I’ll take care of you, though,” Harry says as he climbs back up onto the bed and settles himself between Louis’ legs. He sits on his knees and lets his hands run over Louis’ thighs, pushes Louis’ legs open and back. Louis doesn’t hesitate and bends his knees to spread wider. He curls his hand around his cock and strokes himself slowly, gently, teasing for Harry to see while Harry coats his fingers with the lubricant.

“I want you so bad, Harry, fuck,” Louis says to him as he strokes himself. He’ll do what it takes to urge Harry on. He’s near bursting already and practically desperate for Harry to fuck him.

“Don’t worry,” Harry says, watching as he presses his fingers to Louis’ hole, easing one in slowly. Louis sighs softly, happy at finally getting this. He closes his eyes and relishes in the feeling of Harry fingering him open, groans when Harry adds the second finger and begins twisting them to get Louis ready.

Louis’ eyes pop open when Harry pulls his fingers out, when he hears the sound of Harry opening the condom. He watches, lower lip bitten between his teeth, as Harry rolls the condom down his cock and reaches for the lube again.

“Kiss me when you put it in,” Louis tells Harry as he curls one leg up around Harry’s hips. Harry groans, hips jerking a little and Louis smirks at the reaction. He tilts his head up to Harry as Harry shifts his body up and over Louis’, propped up on an elbow as his other hand curls around his cock to guide himself to Louis’ arse.

“You want it?” Harry asks Louis as the head of his cock presses up against Louis’ hole. Louis nods as he slides his fingers into Harry’s hair and pulls his face down close, lips almost touching.

“Want it so bad,” Louis pants, nodding gently. Harry doesn’t make him wait, thankfully, and presses his lips to Louis’ at the same moment as he rocks his hips forward to push his cock inside Louis.

Louis whimpers into the kiss but holds it, hand cupping Harry’s jaw as he kisses him. Harry absolutely has one of the biggest cocks Louis’ ever had and it hurts a bit as Harry continues to press inside him, but the kiss distracts him and sends shivers down his spine with how intimate and intense it all feels.

He breaks the kiss only when Harry is fully inside, hips pressed against Louis’ arse. He rocks gently and Louis moans at how full he feels, surrounded completely by all things Harry.

“Alright?” Harry asks him as he draws his hips back just a little bit and presses in again. Louis’ breath hitches a bit. He feels completely cored by Harry’s dick but it’s everything he wanted and he’s not going to complain. He nods gently and presses one more kiss to Harry’s lips before he relaxes down into the bed again and presses his heel into the small of Harry’s back to encourage him on.

“Yes,” Louis hisses a bit as Harry pulls back further this time and grinds back into him slowly. “I didn’t drive all this way for an average lay,” Louis teases Harry, a gasp falling from his lips as Harry grinds in deeply. “Fuck me hard. Like you’ll never fuck anyone as good as this,” Louis moans as he brushes his lips along Harry’s jaw. The growl Harry lets out is near animalistic, possessive and desperate.

“I won’t,” Harry tells him as his hips snap forward, jolting Louis against the bed as the sounds of Harry’s hips smacking against him fill the room. “Never gonna fuck anyone as perfect as you, s’not possible, you’re the most beautiful boy in the fucking world,” Harry says before sinking his teeth into Louis’ shoulder.

Louis tosses his head back, the bite going straight to his cock as Harry fucks into him hard, fast, deep like Louis loves it. He moans, clutches at Harry’s back and holds on because it’s all he can do right then. Harry fucks him hard, like he asked for, deep and perfect and leaving no room for Louis to do anything but hold on and take it.

His cock is trapped between their bellies, Harry’s hard abs rubbing him off with each thrust against Louis’ body and Louis could cry with how good it feels. He hasn’t had sex this good in a long time, probably not ever if he’s honest, and he knows this night is going to go down in history for him. A one-night-stand with Harry Styles that he’ll take to the fucking grave and wank to the memory of for probably the rest of his life.

“Gonna come, baby?” Louis asks him, panting for breath and shuddering with the way Harry trails his mouth up the side of Louis’ neck and sucks against his jawline. “Come inside me, hm? Know you want to,” he says. Louis is no stranger to a dirty mouth when he fucks and Harry is making the words come easily.

“Fuck, Louis,” Harry groans. Louis can tell Harry’s close by the way his thrusts are getting a little ragged, a little choppy, but he loves knowing that he’s the reason Harry’s losing his composure like this. “Gonna come, yeah,” he pants heavily.

Their bodies are slick with sweat, sliding together easily and Louis doesn’t think he can hold back much longer, himself.

Harry comes first, hips stuttering as he slams into Louis and presses in deep, grinding out his orgasm with a shout and Louis’ nails running down his back. He’s a heavy weight on top of Louis as he takes a moment to breathe, the force of his orgasm no doubt knocking the wind out of him a little.

“So good, Harry,” Louis says as he presses kisses along Harry’s temple and down his cheekbone, nuzzling his hair a little.

Louis groans as Harry pushes himself up and off of Louis. He pulls out gingerly and Louis groans at the emptiness he feels, but it doesn’t last long before Harry’s tugged and tossed the condom and shimmies down between Louis’ legs. He presses two fingers inside of Louis easily before taking Louis’ cock into his mouth and sucking him down eagerly. Louis cries out, bucking up and no doubt choking Harry a little but he can’t help it, can’t help the way he reacts as Harry’s fingers press and rub against his prostate while he bobs on Louis’ cock.

“M’gonna come, shit,” Louis warns, shuddering all over as he feels his orgasm wash over him, hips bucking up as he comes hard into Harry’s mouth, spine arched up off the bed and a cry sent to the ceiling as Harry doesn’t stop sucking until it’s too much and Louis shoves at Harry’s shoulder to get Harry off of him.

“Taste amazing,” Harry says as he slithers back up Louis’ body, weight pressing Louis into the bed as Harry kisses Louis deeply and lets Louis taste himself on Harry’s tongue. “Fuck, Lou, that was fucking incredible,” he says before he rolls off Louis, sprawled next to him and panting hard. Louis turns to look at Harry and can’t help but smile, himself, when he sees the grin on Harry’s face.

They’re both completely fucked out, sweaty messes, covered in lube and come, and Louis thinks this was probably the best sex he’s ever had in his twenty-three years. Maybe the best sex he’ll ever have.

It’s quiet for a moment as they catch their breath and come down together, and Louis can’t help but yawn a little. He’s exhausted and has to drive back to Donny yet tonight.

“Should probably find my clothes,” Louis says with a little laugh, knowing they were kind of tossed all about as they got undressed. He pushes himself up, a little gingerly. His arse is sore and he isn’t looking forward to the morning.

Louis stops when he feels Harry’s fingers curl around his elbow.

“Could stay,” Harry says softly. “If you don’t have to be anywhere, I mean. You could stay here. Tonight. With me.”

Louis eyes Harry carefully. Harry’s nibbling at his lip, looking beautiful as ever, warm with the afterglow of good sex.

“Are you sure?” Louis asks, not wanting it to be weird. Harry is an international superstar who brought Louis back to his room for some sex. Louis’ sure he’s not the first and he’s not going to be the last. He wonders if Harry invites the people he sleeps with to stay all the time.

“I mean,” Harry shrugs gently. “Yes? I’d like it if you did,” he says, soft and honest in a way that makes Louis’ heart clench a little. “We can shower and stuff. Order something to eat,” he offers and Louis smiles gently at him.

“I’d like that, sure,” Louis says and lets himself lie back down next to Harry, curled on his side to face him. Harry smiles and reaches out to push Louis’ fringe from his eyes.

“I can’t stop saying it, but you’re so beautiful,” Harry says quietly and Louis feels the dusting of a blush on his cheeks. “Do you think… I mean. Could I see you again? After tomorrow?” He asks and Louis’ heart pounds in his chest, surely so hard Harry could hear it.

“What? Me?” He asks, raises his eyebrows at Harry. “Like this?”

“Yeah,” Harry says, coy and sweet as he traces his fingertip down Louis’ jawline before resting his hand against Louis’ chest. “If that’s not too weird? Or if you’re interested. I know this was just sort of on the fly to hook up but, you’re nice. I like you,” Harry tells him and Louis cannot believe his night has turned out this way.

“I’d like that,” Louis says, nods gently as they look at each other, curled up naked and sweaty and perfect on the bed together. “I’ll give you my number later, you can text me,” he says, knowing Harry has a busy life.

“We’re going on a break after tomorrow’s show,” Harry says quietly, and Louis knew that the band was taking time off but he didn’t expect for Harry to mention it really. “I’ll, um. I’ll have a bit of free time. To see you again,” he says and he sounds like he’s shy, expecting Louis to back out. Louis could never.

“I’m sure we could meet up,” Louis says, nodding gently. “It’d be nice.”

“It’s a date then?” Harry asks, his green eyes all bright and hopeful and Louis can’t possibly deny him this.

“A date,” he confirms, breaking into a smile as Harry leans in to press a kiss to his lips. He kisses Harry back, hand coming up to rest against Harry’s cheek. It’s gentle and sweet, shy in complete opposite to the sex they just hand.

When Harry breaks the kiss he slips his arm around Louis, cuddles him in close to his chest and Louis feels the sleepiness wash over him. They’ve got the whole night to get cleaned up. For now, he’s got Harry’s strong arms cuddling him and the promise of a real date ahead.

Some years down the road at their wedding Louis will watch Harry thank Jay for getting the flu and sending the love of his life to him, and Harry will cry as they all hold their champagne glasses up to toast to Jay, and Louis will know that life and love work in mysterious ways and he wouldn’t trade a second of it for the world.

 


End file.
